The present invention relates to the field of floor scrubber devices.
Several methods are known for cleaning a hard floor. In the typical manual method, a cleaning head is attached to the end of a long handle, which is dipped in a pail of cleaning solution, wrung out and applied to floor by the operator, who manually scrubs the floor using a reciprocating scrubbing action. The cleaning head is again dipped into the pail and wrung out to remove the dirty cleaning solution. In the manual method, considerable operator effort is required to scrub with the cleaning head and wring out the dirty solution. Also, it is difficult to remove all the dirty solution from the floor, and the remaining dirt on the floor is a source of bacteria, odor and dull appearance.
Automated cleaning devices are known for scrubbing floors. One common device includes a long handle supporting a cleaning head, which is attached by a suction air hose to a separate unit that sits on the floor, containing a suction air pump and a dirty solution collection tank. The unit can include a cleaning solution storage tank and a valve/hose structure for dispensing cleaning solution onto the floor. However, in some previous devices, cleaning solution is applied manually. The operator scrubs the floor manually with a reciprocating scrubbing action. The dirty solution is removed through a nozzle using suction air from the suction air pump and is passed through the connecting hose to the collection tank. Such automated devices still require considerable operator effort in applying reciprocating scrubbing action. Also, a separate suction air pump adds cost to the device. Some previous devices incorporate the above-listed elements into a single unit. However, such devices are heavy and difficult to move since the suction air pump is contained in the same unit that includes the cleaning head.
In accordance with the present invention, a floor cleaning apparatus comprises a cleaning element and a vibratory agitation device. The cleaning element is configured to adjoin a floor in scrubbing engagement with the floor; The vibratory agitation device has an output member, and is operative to impart oscillation to the output member. The output member is interconnected with the cleaning element to impart oscillation to the cleaning element upon operation of the vibratory agitation device when the cleaning element is in scrubbing engagement with the floor.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the output member and cleaning element are oriented relative to each other such that the oscillation imparted to the cleaning element includes reciprocation in opposite directions parallel to the floor, and further includes reciprocation movement in opposite directions perpendicular to the floor.